Til Death us do part
by Mac's lil Sin
Summary: Danny's found a new life and "someone" isn't happy at all about it. -- Part One of a series - Danny/OC, the CSI gang, more OCs. Rated "T" for later language/violence. Read and review please?
1. Beginnings

CSINY fanfic ry 1

((_A/N: All right here we go again. And this warning is for all you Messer-Monroe shippers __**AGAIN**__. This is __**NOT**__ one you're going to like so stay away from it and I don't care if you think they're the "perfect couple"…I don't want to hear about it. What can I say, I don't own CSI: NY nor any of the chars. I only own the OCs – Ryan and TJ and an occasional bad guy or two- and as always reviews are craved but BE NICE. Any flaming or bitching about what I do in here and the review will be removed.)) _

For how long the buzzing had gone on, he wouldn't know.

All he knew was that it was cold outside of the bed and one hand lazily found its way to the digital clock and was smacked severely.

"Shudduuup!" Danny Messer growled softly as he dragged his hand back under the covers and shifted, rolling onto his back, making sure no part of his anatomy was exposed to the horrible chill pf the March morning. A yawn and blue eyes that never even opened for the clock finally cracked a bit as he felt movement beside him and another equally warm body press closer. His left arm that was under this other person wrapped around and pulled her closer against him as he brushed a kiss to her forehead.

"Mornin' sunshine…" he muttered.

Ryan Jennifer Ramsey yawned and grumbled about the same cold outside and snuggled closer yet to him. "No such thing…."

Danny blinked a couple of times down at her. "No such thing as morning?"

Ryan looked up at him, emerald green eyes still sleepy but beautiful nonetheless. "Good…"

Danny chuckled softly and another kiss to blonde bangs. "I never said 'good'….only mornin'."

"Oh well in that case…" she said with a nod, another yawn and her head resting on his shoulder.

"How're you feelin', kiddo?" he asked.

She shrugged just a hint and her eyes closed again. "As well as an elephant about to give birth can feel. I just can't wait for this to be over…"

Danny chuckled quietly as his free hand eased down to rub over her extended belly where a pair of twins was growing bigger every day. "Soon, sweetheart…very soon." A kiss to her forehead as she grumbled something unintelligible and fell back asleep. Staring at the ceiling, fingers tracing over her soft shoulder as she went back to sleep, Danny started to drift off back to sleep again and couldn't believe what had been happening for the last year.

--

As Danny made his way from Trace toward Ballistics, Mac called out his name and waved him into his office. Danny took a detour and walked into his boss' office, a small smile at the auburn-haired girl that was standing there in front of Mac's desk.

"Danny Messer, This is TJ Ramsey. Our newest CSI. She comes from Los Angeles with high commendations, as a matter of fact." Mac explained, one hand lifting to gesture to the girl.

Danny nodded at the girl again, but blue eyes went back to Mac to finish.

"I need someone to show her around….show her the ropes, so to speak. And I know I can count on you to do that, hm?"

Danny grinned back at the girl said, "Sure! C'mon, TJ." And led her out of the office and towards his. Walking into the smaller office, he motioned over to the empty desk and sat down at his own. "Another CSI used to be there but Mac transferred her to the office down the way with Sheldon."

"Sheldon…" TJ said. "Hawkes?"

Danny brightened. "You know 'im?"

TJ shrugged as she sat at the desk and said, "Heard of him. Quite brilliant, I'd say. Heard he was a sweet guy."

Danny smirked. "Yeah just a regular sweetheart." Watching her for a moment, he finally said, "Soon 's yer done there we can go on and I'll show ya the locker rooms and all the rest of the lab."

TJ looked up at him and grinned and nodded. "Sounds like a deal to m—"

"New person?" Lindsay Monroe said from the doorway.

Danny sighed and closed his eyes for a moment and answered, "Yes, Lindsay. Her name is TJ." And a look at TJ for a moment as Lindsay didn't wait for the introduction and left the doorway. "That…" Danny said looking at the now-empty doorway and then back to TJ, "was Lindsay Monroe. She used to sit there. Things…ah…..happened and…..Mac thought it best to separate her from the temptation."

TJ nodded with an _Oooooh I see_ look and shrugged. "All righty. Got the list of supplies. Wanna go for that tour now?"

--

As he showed her all around the 35th floor, Danny and TJ talked and he found out she was the same age as he was and quite intelligent herself. Holding degrees in Art, Criminal Justice and Journalism as well as English, she had worked in various restaurants and diners all over the United States as a sous chef to a cook until finally realizing that she wanted to become a CSI. She joined the NYPD 10 years ago, being a uniform for 2 years before passing her exam to become vice and then worked her way up to being a Crime Scene Investigator on commendations and word of her supervisors who recommended her for the position when she requested a transfer. She had a twin sister that was still in Los Angeles and she wished that RJ would come out here as well but her modeling and charity work held her in California.

Danny took it all in and realized that he and TJ had quite a bit in common; the biggest thread being that she loved to cook and Danny loved to eat. Especially Italian which TJ prided herself on. She also let it on that she'd found the perfect little apartment in a brownstone not too terribly far away and a bit more questioning, Danny found out she had gotten Rikki's old apartment just across and down the hall from him.

Going along the tour, she was introduced to Stella, Sheldon, Adam, Kendall, and down to the morgue with Sid and then back upstairs to get her officially set up at her desk. Ordering supplies, Danny felt an uncomfortable wave wash over him and noticed that Lindsay kept…watching them. He tried to pass it off but still the feeling wasn't good.

Later that afternoon, "Hey, TJ!" Danny called into the office as he came through the door. "What say I 'escort' ya home?" An evil smirk as he leaned against the edge of her desk. "Mac said that he's going to just assign you to the same hours I have since it'll be easier to get acclimated to the job for a while and if it works out he said he's considering just making us permanent partners." Arms folded over his chest, a wide grin on his face.

She had gotten her desk set up with all of the supplies that had been delivered from the Supply department from earlier that day and she looked at her watch. "Sure, sounds like a deal, Messer. What about I make us something for dinner too?" A playful wink at the sandy-haired CSI as she walked past and headed out to the elevator, Danny bouncing along after her.


	2. Life is Good

CSINY fanfic Ry 2

Things went on smoothly. TJ fit into the routine very well and having Danny's hours, they were able to take the train in into work and home and Danny knew he'd have dinner with her afterwards. His life was smoothing out and many of the nights he spent with TJ they talked about different aspects of their lives and where they wanted to go. Not many times had Danny actually ever bothered to share dreams or even thoughts on the future. It didn't seem that other girls were very interested.

--

Two months later, Danny and TJ walked into the small diner and headed over to the small booth near the back where Don Flack was sitting., Don would have stood up for TJ, but he knew he'd get pushed back down so he just went on eating his monster burger he'd ordered just before the other two got there.

So what's this about a new partner, Flack?" Danny said, sliding into the other side of the booth after TJ had sat down. "I thought you didn't work with anyone?"

"Nice, Messer…and yeah she's new. From Hollywood." He wiped his mouth and a smirk at the male CSI. "Long blonde hair, biggest green eyes. Thought I'd introduce ya and rub your nose in it."

Danny snorted softly, but when the waitress came over, he looked up and ordered a chilidog – no onions - and TJ ordered a small salad as she listened to Don going on about the new detective and felt oddly familiar.

"Yer never gonna get any energy with rabbit food, Ramsey," Don said, another bite from the burger.

"Wow, but I may live a few years longer than you, Don." TJ said with a twitch as she watched the burger closely.

"Danny looked around the diner and then back at his friend. "So who's this partner? Where is she?"

"Right here…." Came a soft female voice from beside the CSI and when TJ looked up, she let out a shriek which caused both men to jump.

"RJ!!"

"TJ!!"

And shoving Danny off the edge of the seat, TJ scrambled to her feet and leaped on her sister, hugging and kissing her wildly. "When did you get in town?? What's going on?? I thought you loved Hollywood! Why're you here?" The questions spilled from the older brunette like a river.

Ryan laughed and returned all of the hugs and kisses and finally nudging Flack over from the edge so she could sit down as well. Danny moved over for TJ as well, but couldn't take his eyes off of the blonde.

Flack noticed Danny's attention and smirked as he said, "Ry, you obviously know the short dark-haired one…but the tall ugly blonde is Danny Messer." And a nod at the other CSI.

"Heard a lot about you, Danny." Ryan said with a wink at him and reached over to snatch one of the fries off of Flack's plate.

"HEY!" Don squealed.

"Oh hush. Less grease for you." she said a gentle elbow into his ribs.

For the next hour, the three – Don, Ryan and TJ- laughed and joked, but Danny seemed not entirely aware of the others any more,. Even when the food came, he didn't seem to terribly interested in eating it and TJ wound up wrapping it up for him for later. _He'd SEEN the blonde before…somewhere…..but……_

"So, RJ….you gonna come over for dinner tonight? I wanna hear all about what's been going on." The older Ramsey sibling said.

RJ nodded and tossed a pickle slice from the now defunct hamburger into her mouth.

"Definitely. You honestly think after eating out for a week I'm gonna pass up one of your home-cooked meals?"

TJ laughed and elbowed Danny. "You're comin' too, right?"

Danny blinked and looked at his partner and licked dry lips and nodded slightly, a small grin on his face. "Sure."

"Hey!!" Flack said, pointing at himself. "Little consideration here?"

"I love that pout." RJ said as she stood up and dragged Don out of the booth by his arm. "C'mon, endless gut. I'll bring you a doggy bag tomorrow…how's that sound?"

"Never gonna be the same, Ramsey." Flack said and headed out the door after wiping his mouth off and tossing the napkin on the table.

TJ started off after them, followed by Danny, but by the time the last pair got out of the diner, the detectives were gone. Danny looked up and down 12th avenue and a soft sigh.

TJ snickered. "Come on, Messer. You can talk to her at dinner tonight."

_Who would have known that a year and a half later he'd be right here?_

_In her arms._

_In their bed._

_Sharing a warehouse loft that they all three – Danny, Ryan and TJ - put money into buying. And worked on for five months to fix it up and now……_

And the most important thing……..

Danny let one hand roam down her shoulder to her arm and down a bit further to her stomach. "I can't wait, Ry…" he whispered softly as the sun fought to clear through the clouds and lost the battle entirely.

She shifted hearing that scratchy voice with the heavy Bronx accent as he always had in the mornings. A look up at him through sleepy eyes and a small smile. "Well yer gonna have to, Thumper. At least another three weeks." She said between yawns. "Then you can do whateeeeeeeever you want with them."

The "them" she referred to was the set of twins she was now at the end of her 7th month with. Danny's twins. And he couldn't have been more thrilled.

It seemed that after a large amount of prodding and pushing for the next month after that first night when Ryan got into town, TJ was able to get Danny to ask her sister out. Dunno what could have intimidated him more. The fact she had been a Dallas Cowboy Cheerleader (Yeah he even had her picture on the inside of his locker), a Playboy bunny, or the original model for La Perla lingerie. That and she had 3 degrees in Physical Education, Law and Medicine. She spoke Italian fluently and knew French and Spanish. She loved sports as much as he did. She was always bright and chipper, yet took her job very seriously.

And her sister could cook the best Italian food Danny'd ever had. In fact it was the lasagna that he and Ryan both blamed for the fact that she hadn't been able to get as close to him as she wanted for the last three months.

But needless to say this was also causing issues with another CSI. Lindsay.

She considered herself perfect for Danny and even though he'd told her numerous times it had been over for a while now, she refused to let it go. Stella warned Lindsay to back off and let it alone, but as TJ and Danny found that they had a lot in common, they grew closer and Lindsay wasn't about to watch her control over the CSI slip away completely.

Going after Kevin in DNA and flaunting it at Danny, he merely wished her good luck. Maybe he was what she needed. Then it was Stephen in Trace and David in Ballistics. But none of them would rile the jealousy monster in Danny's eyes she wanted.

Then when RJ showed up, Lindsay was fit to be tied. She tried to pull the old "I loved you always" card on him and even tried to make him feel guilty about the breakup, but Danny merely shrugged his shoulders and went on with his business. Being the professional he was he kept it out of the lab and even offered to talk to her after work about it but she would blow him off time and time again and four times later, Danny didn't care any more. She'd only get "Stay the hell away from me, Monroe" as a warning.

Lindsay was losing ground. Especially when she saw the pictures on Danny's desk of he and Ryan as she was walking past the office. Danny and TJ were in the morgue to get some evidence and Lindsay had walked past the open door, a casual glance in and that's when she saw the screensaver on Danny's computer of him and Ryan at the Boardwalk where he was carrying around one of those ridiculously huge stuffed dogs.

That's when she realized that yeah…..it was over. Completely. But that didn't mean that she had to like it.

Or accept it.


	3. Lost in Love

((A/N: Well from the lack of enthusiasm –smirk- I'm assuming that either I'm pssing off a lot of shippers so far or people ar

((_A/N: Well from the lack of enthusiasm –smirk- I'm assuming that either I'm pssing off a lot of shippers so far or people are just being lazy. I know the first part has been choppy and hard to decipher but we're basically going back in time to the beginning and it will all come back around and make sense I promise. And trust me things will definitely pick up soon._ ))

It had been two months since he'd met her..

Two months since RJ had come to the NYPD and TJ had gotten them together.

Danny couldn't believe how time was flying. But then he couldn't believe that he would find someone like her. She loved baseball games and was able to drink beer and eat hot dogs (SHUDDER) like a buddy rather than a _gir_l. And yes there was a difference. Usually when you take a girl to a game they're too "dainty" to do anything but sit there.

Not Ryan Jennifer.

She hollered and got upset when the Mets lost or the basketball hit the rim and slid off rather than roll in. She wasn't beyond putting on a pair of rollerblades and slamming a makeshift puck between two trashcans when the kids on the street needed another player.

She was able to hold an intelligent conversation and many nights was simply that. Yeah the first date TJ cooked a nice Italian dinner and they watched a DVD. She wound up pushing him out the door and back to his place at midnight.

The second date was dinner out this time and a movie as well. A kiss at the door but he was shown the closed door when he tried to wriggle an invitation for his way inside her apartment.

Then date three, four and five basically consisted of the baseball game and a night at the pizza parlor (he never knew mozzarella could be so….erm….erotic) and some video games and finally there was the ride through Central Park.

That one she _couldn't_ resist. And she didn't. After a wonderful dinner and a short walk to some of the handsome cabs nearby, Danny rented out one of the cabs and he helped Ryan into the ccach and as the driver and horse took off and made the way on the paths, the couple behind them talked about …..things.

"So who's your favorite team?" he asked, unfolding the blanket and pulling it over them both as the cab started and wrapping an arm around her shoulders to hold her close.

"Dodgers." She said and he poked her in the ribs which made her squeal. The horse's ears flickered backwards and he snorted and she apologized, "Sorry, Trigger." But then a look up at Danny. "Mets. Always."

"That's better." He said with a nod. "What's your favorite movie?"

She had to think about that one. "Anything like Batman Begins or the Fantastic Four. Those were cool flicks."

He winced a bit at that answer but let it roll. "A'ight. What about…where would you want to live if you could get out of that apartment?"

Another pause but then she brightened up. "There's a big warehouse for sale down by the harbor. I've always wanted to own one and just fix it up…you know…all that room. You could put anything in there and it would be SO cool."

He chuckled at her enthusiasm and kissed her forehead. "Well maybe one day it'll happen, hm?"

She shrugged. "I guess."

"Hey Ryan?"

"Hey, Danny…"

"Why'd you quit the cheerleaders and bein' a bunny and all that and be a cop?"

Resting her head on his shoulder, she sighed softly. "Well…I did a lot of charity work while I was doing that. And a few times – more often than not – I ran across something that….if I could have been a cop I know I would have done things different and maybe…." She shook her head and closed her eyes. "I wanted to do more for people than what I was doing. I wanted the anonymity. I wanted……"

"…to make a difference?" he asked.

She looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah. Make a difference. And since it didn't seem so hard, I thought I'd just…do it."

He had to laugh at the last part of the answer. "Oh so anything that you set your mind to you do. Sounds like a challenge, Ramsey."

Even in the darkness and with the only occasional streetlight in the park going by, when he looked down into her eyes, they were blazing a bright green. Long soft lashes. A small smile perched on those perfectly soft lips. And he couldn't tear his gaze off of her. But then it seemed that ever since he'd met her he hadn't been able to _not_ look at her, let alone think straight. More questions followed. Life in general. Laughing and sharing. And once more Danny didn't think it was possible to find someone that he could easily just open up to. Always before he'd been guarded and careful of what others had thought of him but RJ……..

"Hey Ry…" he asked softly as they could see the end of the ride coming.

"Hmm?" her head resting on his shoulder and never wanting this to end.

"What about kids?"

She had to snicker softly, but turned her gaze up to him. "Well it's sorta early, don't you think?"

Danny couldn't help but poke her in the ribs which elicited a squeak and a grumble. "I meant eventually. Not like tonight."

"Too bad…." She mumbled softly and he blinked down at her.

"What?"

"Well, I've already told you I'd do anything for you. It's too bad I can't just sploot a couple out for ya." Then a pause as if she were really thinking and," ….uh….is 'sploot' a medical term?"

Danny had frozen at what she said and when she asked the question, he blinked again and looked down at her. "You mean it?"

She laughed softly and snuggled back against him. "Yes Danny I meant it. But who knows. Maybe one day you'll find someone you really like and then you won't have to ask me that, eh?"

The cab stopped and Danny shifted so he was looking at her, holding her hands. "Marry me."

She had been getting ready to get out since they'd stopped and he'd moved, but when he looked at her and asked that question, she stared at him. "What….are you daft?"

Danny frowned and got out of the cab. "Well no. And usually when a guy asks a girl to marry them….they don't get called crazy."

He was pouting. She couldn't take the pout. Either on him or Flack. "Sweetheart…" she said as he put his hands on her waist and helped her down, "It's kinda early, no? I mean…two months?"

Danny almost panicked. "But we're perfect! We like all the same thi—"

"You like my sister's cooking. And I just happen to look cute at a baseball game." She said teasing.

"No! That's not….well yeah it is, but…..I meant it! You're smart and funny and frikkin gorgeous. " But then he stopped. "And….you wouldn't want anything to do with someone like me. I…got it."

They had gotten to the door of the apartment and she turned and looked up at him, angry. "That's not true, Daniel Messer! Any woman would think it's a privilege to be with you! You're adorable and smart yourself! You have a lot to offer someone!"

"Then why won't you say yes?"

She sighed softly and reached up and brushed her lips against his chin. "Because you don't know anything about me. How do you know I'm not some black widow?"

Danny's eyes closed at the kiss and a soft sigh. "I'll take my chances."

She had to snicker and opened the door behind her, taking his hand and leading him inside. "Maybe we can talk about it more over breakfast, hmm?"

And once he was inside, the door closed behind him and the locks clicked and the hallway was quiet. All night long.


	4. Intruder

Can't Blame a Guy for Tryin'

_((A/N: Thanks to wraith for the nice review. And her reason is precisely why I'm writing this. Hope you enjoy the rest. It's definitely going to get more interesting. Everyone else…what's wrong? Like it? Lemme know! Have fun, gang))_

A week after the ride through the Park, and another round of Danny's "marry me"s and Ryan's "No"s, he was sitting at his desk staring at nothing really when Mac came in and threw a look at TJ who merely shrugged and then a sigh.

"There's a body in the Park by the stables. You two need to take it." The older CSI said.

"We're on it," TJ said, standing up and walking over to the door, a look back at Danny. "Hey, partner?"

Danny blinked out of his haze and looked over at her in the doorway and nodded. "Sure." And followed her along. "I'm driving." A smirk and they headed into the elevator.

--

A half hour later – through lunchtime traffic – the silver SUV drove up alongside the stables and parked, and the two CSIs got out only to be met with Flack.

" 'bout time you two decided to show." He chided the pair and turned, walking along with them, reading off what he'd found out. "Vic's name was Charles Brown—" and seeing Danny open his mouth, he shot a look sideways, "—Don't say it, Messer." A cough to clear his throat and he went on. "Is…or was….47, divorced and no kids. No one to really notice until of course the alimony payment was a day late and the ex started calling. Someone heard his cell ringing in one of the stalls and when they investigated they found him."

Now standing in front of an open stall and seeing the dead man before them, Danny looked up to Don as TJ moved past. "Where's your partner?"

Flack snorted softly. "I KNEW you were gonna ask that. She's in the office getting what she can on this guy and who's been in and around here the last two days."

Danny's smile faded just a hint and he sighed and looked at TJ. "You got this?" he asked and getting a nod and a wave of one hand back, he began looking around outside of the stall. The floor, the different implements hanging around. Ropes, bridles, all sorts of little metal doohickeys. "Why would someone even bother with…" he said with a soft snort. "Hey, TJ, what's the CoD?"

"Looks easy. Like strangulation. Petichial hemmoraghing. Red raw marks around the throat. Sorta like maybe one of these ropes…" and she nodded towards one of the nylon leads tossed across the way.

Danny nodded and walked over to the lead and picked it up, dropping it into a plastic bag and taking it back to his kit, dropping it in. A few more articles all packaged and ready to go, the coroner showed up, confirmed the cause of death and the body was released before TJ could really examine it and then taken back to the morgue. Then TJ and Danny began looking over the entire area.

"Are we done here?" Ryan asked Flack as she came bouncing into the barn, stuffing her little notebook into a back pocket of her jeans. A sunshine smile flashed at Danny as she leaned against a support post to the stall.

"Almost." Flack said and knelt down by TJ. "You guys need us for anything more?"

"Not that I can think of." TJ said, a sigh a she stood up and stretched. "Thanks, though."

"Let's go, blondie." Flack said and as RJ turned to follow him, Danny grabbed her arm. "Lunch?"

"Danny, I—" she started, but seeing the look in his blue eyes, she smiled and leaned over, a kiss to his cheek. "Sounds great. Let me go tell Don and I'll go with you guys back to the lab. We can leave from there."

As she left after her partner, Danny grinned and looked over at TJ as she walked up to him. "She loves me." He said, the beaming grin never fading.

"Actually, D?" TJ said, patting him on his back as she watched after her sister. "Yes, she does. More than you know." And closing and picking up her kit, she began heading for the SUV after her sister.

Danny blinked after her and then, "You gotta be kiddin' me."

"Hmm?" TJ said.

"If she loved me then how come she keeps turnin' me down when I ask her to marry me?"

TJ looked up at him and she couldn't help but snicker at the completely clueless expression on his face. RJ had it right. He was too _adorkable_. "Danny, you've known her for what now….three months?"

"That's what she keeps saying. Haven't you ever heard of _love at first sight_?"

Climbing into the car, she looked over at him as they waited for RJ. "Of course. And we've also heard of how many marriages it destroys. You don't know anything about he—"

:"She's 34, 5'4", 127 pounds, she likes junk food and chocolate and sparkling Italian wines. She adores animals and kids and she—"

TJ laughed. "Danny! That just means you've actually read what is printed about her. But she hasn't done any interviews for over 10 years. What makes you think she's still the same?"

Danny watched the blonde as she headed for their SUV and shrugged. "She just doesn't seem like the sort to be…well…flighty like that." And a look at TJ sideways. "I'm gonna marry her, ya know. She thinks SHE'S hardheaded and stubborn." And his gaze shifted back to the other. "She'll give in. Just watch."

TJ shook her head and mumbled, "I don't doubt you for a moment, Danny. Not one second."

--

It was almost 11 p.m. when the apartment was quiet.

At least….until there was a loud THUD .

TJ, dressed in sweats and a tshirt, was up and out of bed, followed almost in the same breath as Danny, in just sleep pants, and RJ, in the shirt from his outfit, from her bedroom, all three standing in the living room.

"What the hell –" TJ started, walking over to the front door as Danny headed for the window in the living room.

"Open…" he mumbled, pushing the latch closed to lock the window again and looked over at TJ. "Someone decided to pay a visit."

RJ wrapped her arms around herself a bit tighter and Danny walked back over to the girls, pulling Ry into his arms and holding her tight. "Should we call and report this?" she asked, looking first from her sister then up to him.

TJ looked around the apartment and shook her head. "I don't know. Doesn't look like anything's gone. Like they went straight in through the window and out the door." Making sure to lock and re-lock the deadbolt. A look at the other CSI. "But maybe we should at least call and mention it to Mac tomorrow. Just so he knows what's going on in case something does happen."

Danny nodded and eased back from RJ, a kiss to her temple. "Might as well get on back to bed." And a small smile down at the blonde to try and re-assure her. "Least we're off tomorrow, huh?"

TJ nodded and moved to the couch, sitting down which brought Danny, who was leading RJ back to the room, to a stop. "TJ?"

A soft snort as she waved the pair on. "I'll be all right. You two go on back to bed. I'll just watch some TV for a bit."

Danny looked down at RJ, who was looking up at him and together they moved to the couch and with Danny in the middle, and the girls on either side, they all curled up together and began watching _Fantastic Four_ on HBO.

--


	5. Hardball

The next morning, TJ was in the kitchen working on breakfast at a bit after 7a.m., but also on the phone with Mac.

"Don't worry, we're all fine. Nothing was taken." She said, trying not to wake up the other two still asleep on the couch.

"Well you still should have at least called to file a report." Mac complained.

"And this is why I'm calling you, boss. Rather than have another sleepless night with an antsy blonde I was hoping you'd file it for us. At least make dispatch aware and maybe they can send a car by now and then."

"Sure I'll do that. But if this happens again, TJ –"

But she cut him off. "Yes yes we will definitely call dispatch and make a report that night. It's just the window doesn't look like it was broken so whoever did it had to have some sort of something thin enough to slide in like a lockpick."

"All right fine. But I still want to be kept up to date if anything happens."

"Aawwww you really DO care!" TJ said in a teasing voice.

There was a silence on the other end and finally, "I'll talk to you two when you get back in here."

TJ sighed and pressed the button to hang up the phone and was about to go back to the food when….

"What'd Mac say?" Danny said behind her.

She jumped and turned and for a moment froze watching Danny standing in the entranceway to the kitchen from the living room. Hair mussed, blue eyes still full of sleep, and pants riding a bit low….he was still tired so the accent was thick again.

Blink.

"Heee said….that yeah we should have reported it last night and wah wah and if it happens again we have to call him AND dispatch but he's going to see if they can send a car by a few times to keep an eye out."

He nodded and sat down at the bar, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning. "Poor kid didn't get to sleep very well at all. She kept trembling all night." He said, a look over his shoulder at the blonde and then back to TJ.

TJ nodded and a look at her sister. "She's brave. Balls of brass I always say. But some things….you just can't be ready for and something like this….."

"And if I catch who did it, I swear, TJ…" Danny growled softly.

She snickered and shook her head. "Just watch over her, D. That's all."

Danny sighed softly and shook his head. "I never been so….I dunno…._wanting_ to protect someone as much as her." And there went the puppydog look once more up at her. "I guess that sounds stupid, huh?"

TJ studied him for a moment and shook her head, leaning against the counter across from the stove as the Italian sausages sizzled. "No, Danny. It's romantic. Sweet. " And a shake of her head. "Don't give up on her." A playful wink. "She'll crack. Trust me."

They laughed for a moment until said blonde shuffled across the hardwood floors and over to them, sliding up onto Danny's lap and curling up with only one word mumbled. "Cold!"

He chuckled softly and kissed her temple as arms wrapped around her to hold her close and shifted so they'd both be as comfortable as possible on the barstool. "Then you should have stayed under the blanket on the couch, snot." He mumbled.

She looked up at him, emerald eyes sparkling. "If I did that…then where was the fun of watching you squir—"

"Ryan Jennifer, behave. The boy needs breakfast!" TJ reprimanded.

A soft snort and lips brushed against his chin. "I'm going for a shower before breakfast." And she slid off of his lap and sashayed across the living room to the bedrooms and the shower.

Danny's lip twitched and TJ had to laugh. RJ had him hook, line and sinker. But the girls also knew that if RJ had given in to Danny as soon as he'd wanted her too it may have well been over by now. At least this way it made him think if he really really wanted it or …..

"Go on, Messer." TJ said, laughing seeing him still watching after the detective. "Breakfast won't be for at least another 20 minutes anyway."

Not having to be told twice, Danny practically leaped off of the barstool and disappeared into RJ's room, closing the door and the sudden squeals – male_ and_ female – caused TJ to break down in fits of laughter. If nothing else they _were_ cute together.

She hated cute.

--

The next morning in the lab, Lindsay walked up to Danny who was in Trace going over the nylon rope again for anything they might have missed and she leaned against the light table.

"Mac asked me to look that over yesterday. Said it was from a DB in the stables at Central Park." She said, watching the other CSI closely.

Danny nodded. "Yeah. Looks like an open and shut strangulation but…we can't figure out by who. The ex-wife didn't have a reason. His life didn't have insurance. Lived check to check, but his alimony was up to date. She doesn't have a boyfriend or anything so it's not some jealous lover deal." A sigh and he finally looked at her. "We just have no clue."

Lindsay gave him a warm smile and a hand on his arm. "You're good, Danny. I know you'll figure it out."

Danny coughed slightly and eased away from her and the touch. "Yeah I'm sure we will…but it's just frustrating."

"What about lunch?" she asked. "Food always helps one think better and knowing you, you're always hungry."

Danny's eyes narrowed at her. "Lindsay…it's over. I wish you'd—"

"You can't possibly mean that." She said still trying to smile through it.

Danny dropped his head forward a bit and sighed. "I mean it. I love Ryan. We're getting' married." And when he looked up, the rage in her eyes told him already he'd said too much, but he was tired of thegames. "Now leave me – us - alone."

Lindsay steadily glared at him and shook her head. "I don't believe that. _You_….don't believe that."

"Danny?" TJ's voice came from the doorway and he looked up glad for the distraction. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Fine, Teej. Great." But a glare at Lindsay again. And his voice lowered to a mutter at her. "Stay away, Lindsay. I mean it." And he turned and picked up the rope and headed out of the lab after securing the evidence.

--

"DANNY!" Mac's voice sounded over the intercom on the phone.

Danny jumped and looked at the phone then at TJ who was at her desk just across the way. "Y-Yeah, Mac?" He'd only heard that tone once before. And it wasn't a happy moment the last time, either.

"In my office."

Danny gulped and stood up, walking over to the double glass doors and tugging one open as he walked into the office and stood in front of Mac's desk. "Something wrong?"

Mac tossed the rope onto his desk.

"Yeah, we've been working on it. TJ's been going over a couple of other pieces of evidence…I was working on this earlier."

Mac was staring aat the boy and the stare wasn't easy. "You left it out?"

Danny blinked. "No!"

"Lindsay brought this in and said you two were talking and you said some things and then walked off. Didn't I go through this _before_ with you two? Leaving evidence open like tha—"

"Mac! I didn't! I swear!" Danny interrupted. "I put it away! You know me better than that!"

"Danny, if you can't keep this separate…" Mac said.

"Mac, I swear to you. I'm not letting Lindsay get to me. I'm fine!"

"Then what's going on? You're accusing her of doing this to set you up? Why?"

Danny shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe cause she's pissed." Another sigh at Mac's look at him. "She hates RJ and TJ. Always has since you partnered us up. She's been trying to force me to get back together with her. I keep telling her to back off and…maybe I didn't say it as nice as I shoulda a while ago, but dammit! She won't listen!" And the anger began to escape.

Mac sighed and nodded. "Maybe I should talk to her. Again."

"Won't do any good, Mac. Trust me. Just let it go like you reamed me and let's see what happens, okay?"

Mac's green eyes narrowed. "Set her up?"

Danny shrugged then nodded. "If she's trying to get me into trouble then we'll know, right?" And I"ll make sure you see everything I do from now on."

"I don't like not being able to trust my crew, Danny. You know that. Especially since Aiden. But if this has gone this far, especially to the point where she's willing to tamper with evidence then….this will get serious."

The younger CSI nodded. "I know. And I don't know why she's doing this. Well, yes I do. But….trust me, Mac. I'm not like this and you of all people should understand that."

Mac looked at the rope and pinched his eyes together and nodded. "Fine. We'll do it your way. For now. Take that and put it away."

Danny grabbed the evidence bag and headed back to put it away – again – and then back to his office. Throwing himself in his chair and glaring at Lindsay near the DNA lab who seemed to ignore him but had a smug smirk on her face, he finally turned away and looked at his computer..

" 's wrong, D?" TJ asked.

"Nothin'." And a few clicks on the keyboard and the smallest of an evil grin, "Lindsay thinks she's got me over a barrel."

TJ glared at her in the lab and Danny shook his head. "Mac knows now. I'm gonna stop this cold."

TJ looked at him and blinked.. Then started snickering when the screensaver on his computer was changed from the peaceful little waterfall to RJ's Dallas Cowboy Cheerleader poster picture. A click to save it and he made sure that the screen could be seen from the doorway by whomever looked in.

"Daniel Messer…you're evil." TJ said, shaking her head.

Danny just sat there and smirked as he studied the picture on his computer. Lindsay wanted to play hardball? He was the expert.


	6. A Little Surprise

The days passed. Then a week. Then three. Another month.

Nothing new was found on the murder in the stables, and it seemed that finally things were going to settle down in the lab and Danny and RJ became even more inseperable and he never thought he could get much happier. At least until he walked into his and TJ's office after lunch with Sheldon and saw TJ hang up the phone and look up at him.

"What's wrong?" he said with a smirk. "Chef Boyardee die?"

"Smart-ass." She mumbled softly and shook her head. "No I just got off the phone with RJ. She said she wants to –"

"TJ! You can't be talkin' like that to me at work, ya know." A wink at her, but the grin faded for a moment seeing her face. "What?" And his heart sank. "What's….wrong?"

She shook her head and grinned. "Nothin's wrong'. She just wants to talk to you."

His eyes narrowed at her and finally he shouted, "She changed her mind!! Didn't she?! She's gonna say yes!" And he moved over to her desk and behind it, pushing her chair back from the desk and leaning over her, his hands on the arms of the chair, essentially trapping her. "If I ask her, she's gonna say it, isn't she?!"

The excitement was too much to bear and she began snickering at his enthusiasm and only offered a slight shrug. "Most likely…but Danny, she still wants to talk to you so don't get your hopes up!" she said.

Too late.

He nodded, barely able to keep still and finally breaking down and yanking her out of the chair and hugged her tight. "This is wonderful! The best news I've had all year!!" Sloppy kisses to her cheek and he set her down again when she began wriggling.

"Danny! Stop that!" And when he stopped and let her go, she sat back down.

"So where's she at?" he asked, panting softly, his gaze shooting to the elevator when the bell sounded and the doors opened. "F'get it," he said seeing the blonde detective walking out with her partner close behind but when Danny headed out for them, Flack moseyed on towards Mac's office and inside..

TJ watched as Danny bounced for a moment and finally he shot off out of the office to meet up with her on her way over and the auburn haired sister threw a look at Lindsay in her own office. This would be interesting to say the least.

Danny ran over to RJ and wrapped his arms around her tight, giving her a hug and a kiss, which was only broken up when Stella walked by and mumbled, "Ottenga una stanza, voi due!," playfully, a poke in Danny's ribs and when that broke them apart, Danny dragged her into his office and shut the door.

Over to his desk, he sat her down on the chair and leaned back against the desk himself. "So what did you wanna talk to me about?" Arms folded over his chest, the happiest of grins plastered on his face.

RJ looked at TJ sideways and a snort. "Surprise? What's that?" And merely got a shrug from her older sister. A soft sigh and she looked up at him. "Danny….I…." but she didn't finish it and the smile on his face faded just a hint. "Here…maybe you'd better sit down." And she stood up and maneuvered him to sit on the chair, and basically changed places with him as she leaned back against the desk.

Danny didn't like it when he was told to sit down. Whenever people were told to "sit down for this" it was never any good. And fear flickered in his eyes. "Ry…?" he said softly.

She smiled down at him and one hand lifted to brush fingers through his hair and she took a breath. "Danny you're going to be a father."

"Boy, _that_ was subtle." TJ said, rolling her eyes.

RJ glared at her sister over her shoulder, but soon enough her gaze was back on Danny. "Sweetheart?" she said.

Danny blinked.

RJ sighed a bit heavier. "D, I'm not saying this to try and force you into anything. I just…thought you should know. I mean it's not like I can't take care of it myself. I don't want you to think that I—"

And in the middle of her rambling, he shot out of the chair and grabbed her and spun her around, burying his face in her hair and hugging her tight to him. "A baby!? Ryan! Are you kidding me? This is _wonderful_!! Now you can't _possibly_ say no!! We HAVE to get married!" Smothering her in kisses as he continued to spin her around.

"Danny! Sweetheart, Ryry's gonna barf if you don't stop!" she said and playfully tried to ease away from him but it wasn't gonna work. He had a hold on her like a death grip and he wasn't gonna let go.

Finally he at least slowed down and let her feet back onto the floor, forehead to forehead and a kiss to the tip of her nose. "You have just made me…the happiest man….in the world." He said softly.

"Soooo I take it you're okay with this?"

He was about to say something but then he realized and he suddenly pulled back from her and taking her by the forearms, he gently pushed her back down into the chair. "You should be resting! No more on your feet! I mean….pregnant women need to rest, right, TJ?" a look shot at the older Ramsey.

"Oh yes, D. Definitely. And they need to eat a lot too…." TJ said with an evil snicker.

RJ blinked listening to the pair and shook her head. "Noooo, hold up here, pastaboy…..I'm only two months along. It's not even bigger than a jellybean. I'm fine to do what I have to and besides I have to work!" she said.

Danny nodded the first couple of sentences but when the 'work' issue came up, he frowned. "No. Not my wife." And a hand laid over her stomach. "And definitely not my _pregnant_ wife."

"But Danny, I –" she started, but he cut her off.

"No, Ryan. You can_not_ be a cop like this. I won't allow it."

She looked over at TJ for help, but the other merely shrugged. "I TOLD you what would happen. Was I wrong?"

RJ sighed and looked at him as he knelt down in front of her, her hand resting against his cheek. "Sweetheart….everything will be fine. I swear. And when I get to be six months anyway they're going to put me on a desk. So at least let me live out this little fantasy while I have the job, kay?"

He studied her face for a moment and shook his head. "At four months. Take a desk job and I'll consider letting you work still." And when she tried to argue, he lifted a hand. "Argue again and I'll make sure Gerrard shuts you down now. "

TJ had to snicker as she stood up and left the office. They were going to need some privacy about this one and she headed for the break area to get some coffee when Lindsay stepped out of DNA watching the goings on in the office intently. She looked at TJ as she went by and said, "What's going on?" Seeing Danny begging on his knees and the constant shaking of heads got her attention.

TJ stopped and looked sideways at her. "RJ's pregnant. So's Danny." Seeing the double take on the other CSI's face, TJ had to smirk. "Not what you thought, huh, Linds? Well. better luck next time. At least if he doesn't let her go back to work. You may just have another chance at him." A wink and she headed on to the break room with a snort finally free of her. "Over my dead body." She mumbled softly.

Lindsay didn't want to believe it. This couldn't be true! How did they….why would he….noooo. And she bit the inside of her cheek to keep semi-calm and turned and went back into her office and threw herself onto her chair. This was a nightmare come true. And she had to do something to bring Danny back around. The gloves were off. After a few minutes, she stood up and left the lab. Into the elevator and down to the parking garage. She had to think.


	7. Another month

Csi fanfic ry 7

Danny and TJ threw themselves into this Brown killing even more. They'd exhausted every lead. They'd gone over every bit of evidence. They even asked Stella and Sheldon for input and even asked Adam for help. Another month went by.

Nothing.

Finally after another round of 'what now's, they went to Mac.

The older CSI read the file that was tossed onto his desk and looked at all of the evidence that had been gone over and over. Finally he looked up at the two in front of him. "And you two have done everything in your power to solve this one…" Not as much of a question as a statement.

TJ shook her head. "Mac there's nothing we didn't do. We went back to the stalls and barn and went over every inch of that stall with a fine tooth comb. We printed everything and even brought back the hay! We had Stephen going through every bit of it for _any_ clue."

There was a nod from their leader and he put the file on the corner of his desk. The spot that was reserved for cases not solved. "Then we need a fresh pair of eyes, maybe. Or go through the evidence again."

Danny groaned and pushed his glasses up to rub his eyes and looked at his watch.

"And no," Mac said with a smirk at the young man. "I don't expect you to work overtime on it. Go on. Spend some time with your girlfriend." He said, a nod at the elevator as the doors opened and RJ walked out.

Now three months pregnant but not showing still, it didn't faze Danny that he acted like an idiot when he walked over to her, one arm sliding around her shoulders to draw her in for a kiss, the other hand rubbing over her stomach gently. Her arms slipped around his neck as she returned the kiss but a quiet giggle as she tried to shift away from his hand on her middle.

"Don't tickle me, Messer…or yer gonna be sorry." She mumbled as she pushed into another kiss.

Breaking free, he smiled down at her and snorted softly. "As if I'm afraid of a threat from you."

"I can still kick your ass, fella." She said, one hand dropping to poke an index finger into his chest and breaking free, she spun and sauntered back to the elevator.

"Owowow!" he said kidding as if it actually hurt and as she walked off, TJ walked up beside him and handed him his coat she'd retrieved from the office.

"Hurts when they do that, don't it?" she said snickering.

Danny chuckled and all three headed downstairs to the SUV and then home.

--

Later that night after dinner and around 10, the three were sitting in the living room and as Danny and RJ watched TV, Danny was stretched out on the couch, one leg up, the other foot on the floor and RJ sitting back against him between his legs, resting her back against his front. TJ was sitting in the easy chair a few feet away, reading her book. RJ flipped through the channels an occasional grumble, "150 channels and not a goddamn thing on!" which only made TJ snicker since she was listening to them just off to the side.

"Well what about the Learning channel, RJ? I'm sure they're bound to have some 'baby' show on you two should be watching."

"Baby show?" Danny said, a look shot at the older Ramsey.

"Mhmm!" A bright grin as if she loved helping. "They have all these shows like "life with Baby ' and about parents having kids and what they go through to prepare…just the sort of thing—"

But before she could finish, Danny grabbed the remote from RJ and began looking for TLC.

"Hey!!" RJ squealed being divested of the remote and a glare thrown at her sister. "If I was closer I'd kill you." she said with a snort.

TJ merely laughed. This was definitely going to be fun for the next 6 months. "Oh, RJ?"

The blonde looked over at TJ with a menacing glare.

"Don't you have to go to the doctor what…2 days? First pre-baby checkup?"

Danny shot a look at TJ then at RJ. "You didn't tell me that."

RJ groaned. "Because it's nothing really. It's only to check weight and take some blood and make sure things are going along fine." Plastering a small smile on her face. "Honest. That's all."

Danny snorted and went back to the TV Guide channel as the numbers spun around on a marquee and looking for TLC. "That's fine. I'm going too."

TJ had to laugh as she heard the pair and passed it off as something in her book that was funny, but RJ knew what she was laughing at and she also knew that she was going to make her sister pay.

--

"So I only got one more month with ya, huh, Blondie?" Flack said as he smirked over at his partner sitting in the front seat across from him. "Too bad."

RJ looked at him sideways and a snort. "Who said that?"

"Your intended

She laughed like she'd never laughed before. Full-out guffaws and knee slapping and in the middle of it she stopped cold. "I don't think so."

Flack had to laugh himself and shook his head. "The hardheaded versus the harderheaded. This oughta be interesting if nothing else." He said with a smirk." He pulled the car off to park and they got out and walked over to a hot dog cart where he ordered 2 dogs, chips and bottles of water. "He's gonna kill me anyway for the dogs and chips. At least I can make you drink water instead of soda."

RJ waved a hand at him. "Danny isn't my 'intended' no matter what he likes to think. His old world values where I HAVE to marry him are…well…old world."

"It's the Italian," Flack said, nodding. He took the food from the vendor and led her over to a shady spot where they could sit and talk.

"I guess. I just….don't want him to feel like he **has** to." And a look at him again. "Of am I being stupid?"

The grin Don had on his face faded for a moment and he reached over and handed her the last of his chips. "Honestly? You're being stupid." In a most sincere voice.

She rolled her eyes and reached over to punch his shoulder. "Thanks! You're supposed to back _me_ up, yanno!"

Don shrugged. "Man thing, girlie. You wouldn't understand." And he laughed softly but then got serious. "Ry, he really loves you. I've known the guy like what now…quite a few years. I've seen him with women. He's never been so….focused. I usually would get pissed off if he was spending time with any female as much as he wants to spend with you. Hell when we're playing hoops or whatnot all he talks about is you. And now with…." And a nod towards the baby inside her, "…Junior there. He won't talk about anything else period."

She looked down and ran a hand over the baby and Don reached over, one finger under her chin to make her look up at him. "Marry the guy. I can guarantee you he will do everything you ask and bring you the moon and stars if you'd let h im."

She sighed and studied his blue eyes for the longest time. "I know but…"

"No buts. As much as I hate to lose the best partner I've ever had….I say do it. If nothing else then maybe by some stroke of luck if you're around him 24/7 then he'll STOP talking about you and we can get back to guy stuff!!"

A mock glare and they both stood up and headed back to the car.


	8. Presents

Csiny fanfic ry 8

_((A/N: I want to thank wraith's angel, thanks for the great reviews and to brown eyed girl and Lapland girl Thanks for your support and nice comments. We may be the "minority" but we're strong to the end, huh, gang? Hope you have fun. ))_

Cases come and go.

Time flew.

Five months along with a son – yes they had it confirmed - and RJ had requested a desk job to ease Danny's mind about her in the field and of course he was calling her every ten minutes to make sure she was 'all right'. Text messages and Interdepartmental Messaging systems were amazing things. And Danny loved using them.

_Ry?_

_Danny?_

_How r u?_

_Fine. Go 2 wrk_

_Sure?_

_DANNY!_

_Ok just checking_

But everyone around them was buzzing. They all knew she couldn't say no for too long and honestly now a lot more people than the few at the lab were involved. Flack was making it his personal mission to see that he had her backed into a corner for his friend and she couldn't in ANY way say no. Friends were like that.

So flowers, little trinkets, candy…came by the bunches and she finally had to tell everyone to stop or she was going to curse them all. She loved the department…and she adored the lab rats….but she worshipped Danny.

"I already made up my mind and none of you jokers is going to change it!" she announced to the Homicide department and there was a mixed reaction of playful moans and groans from the men and cheers from the women.

The IMs had at least slowed down and for most of the fourth day she didn't hear from him except for one.

_Ryan?_

_Hi sweetheart._

_I love you._

She typed in _Danny? Yes._ But when she hit 'enter' Gerrard came up and tossed a file onto her desk telling her that it needed to be re-done since the officer that had originally written it obviously failed 'Forms" in the academy. She snickered and nodded, surreptitiously hitting the "close' button on the IM without seeing that just after she'd hit 'send' back to Danny, the pop-up box flashed "user not available or has logged off".

So between typing up Flack's reports for him amongst others and answering phones and such, she made her way through the long days at least for the end of the week and finally she couldn't take it any more.

"I'm going insane." She told TJ as she helped her make dinner one night.

Danny was working the 4 to midnight shift and since it had been so slow, Mac decided to ask TJ if she wanted to go be with RJ for the night. TJ agreed since she didn't have much to do as well and opted to fix Danny a nice lasagna for when he got home.

"Then just take the time off. At least that way you can do things around here or go to the gym or something. Hell Stella's planning a baby-slash-wedding shower, you know." TJ said, offering a taste of the marinara to her sister.

The blonde sighed and nodded, tasting the sauce, "Touch more garlic...you know him." And as TJ turned back to the sauce, RJ went on, "Stella's the big sister I never had…" she said with a smirk as TJ glared at her playfully. "Yeah, but you know if I do he won't let me leeeeeeave the apartment. He's far too worried I might get a chill or sprain something." She rolled her eyes playfully.

TJ just snickered. "Then I'd say you gotta problem, baby sis."

--

RJ looked at the clock. A groan escaped and she went back to staring at the chessboard.

"You have no escape!" she grumbled softly.

TJ blinked and looked up at her and snickered. "So how many games thus far have you won yourself?"

Picking up the queen and moving it to the other point and a triumphant "Checkmate!!" but then a look up at her sister and a frown. "Nine."

TJ laughed and shook her head. "Gods…what's going to happen when you're all alone here is what I'm worried about. Maybe Danny can take a family leave or something. Lord knows _someone's _going to have to baby-sit you."

RJ snorted at the brunette and set the board up again. "I'm perfectly fine at taking care of things, thankyouverymuch."

"That you are," Danny said, walking into the apartment as the girls hadn't even heard him. "How're my two favorite gals?"

"Danny!!" RJ squealed and jumped – sorta- to her feet and lumbered across the room to meet him. Actually the baby was barely a bother yet but she already felt like a whale so…why argue?

He set the packages down and the flowers and scooped her up, swinging her around and peppered little kisses all along her face before he set her down again and stepped back, a hand roving over the baby. "So how's he doing?"

Her hands moved over his, pressing a bit harder against her stomach and a slight twinge could be felt. "He's actually been very active…kicking all day."

Danny blinked at feeling the baby kick and a look between her and their soon-to-be son. "You gotta be—no way! That's fantastic, sweetheart!" And another kiss to her forehead as he reached over to the small box and the flowers. "C'mon…" he said, an arm around her, leading her over to the couch. "TJ, here ya go." And handed the bouquet to the older Ramsey as he sat down, tugging RJ with him and handing her the small box. "And this is for you."

"Dannyyy..they're gorgeous. And let me get you some dinner," TJ said, putting the book aside and stepping past them to the kitchen.

"Whadisit?" the blonde asked warily looking at the small box. It was the size of roughly was only about 4" by 6" and she looked it over before shooting a look at him.

"Just open it." He said a gentle nudge of his elbow into her side.

She untied the ribbon and opened it up, seeing a sterling silver keychain inside but the keychain had insets that if you held them to the light you could see they were like…film cells. There were two smaller ones side by side and then one below that one. She looked at the cells and then at him, her eyes narrowing. "I'm assuming I'm going to get all teary eyed over this?"

He smirked. "Maybe. Ya see that's my DNA," pointing to the one, "…yours," pointing to the other, "…and this one is…." But he let it hang there, a big grin.

"You got the baby's DNA?" she asked.

"The last time we went to the doctor? And we got those tests done? I just created it in the lab."

She looked at it a bit closer. If nothing else it was creative as hell. "Danny this is….." she started and sighed, shaking her head feeling the tears welling up. "We'll have to put his name on it….and sane this for him when he grows up." And she laid it back in the box.

"Got one or him too." Danny said, reaching into his own pocket and pulling out the keys again. "And one for me." Bright grin.

She had to laugh as she leaned over and brushed her lips against his. "It's a beautiful present. And I love it. I'm sure he will too."

"Where's yer keys? I'll get 'em so you can put it on." He said.

She looked over at her purse and nodded. "Over there I guess…."

He got up and headed over to her purse, looking through it. "Nope. Not here."

She frowned. "Well I had to have….by the gods…I bet I left them at the lab when I stopped by to get TJ." She groaned and dropped her head back against ht back of the couch.

Danny bounced back over to the couch and onto it, sliding down beside her and drawing her close, kissing her temple. "Not to worry, my sweet. I'll grab 'em tomorrow and bring them home."

TJ came back in with the lasagna and some garlic bread and handed it to him. "Grab what?"

"Keys. Remember I sat them down on your desk today? I forgot to grab them." A snort. "I'd forget my ass lately if it wasn't attached."

"Can't forget something that bid," TJ said and dodged out of the way as a pillow off of the couch sailed across aimed at her head.

Another hour, the dinner eaten…..a rerun of the evening news and the three headed to bed.

--

Lindsay watched the window on the 5th floor of the brownstone and growled softly.

Everyone at the lab – hell everyone at the department – was talking about Danny and Ryan and how she kept stringing him along…. and then…**then** she had to go get pregnant on top of that! What the hell was she trying to do? Destroy him completely?

Everyone was making such a big deal out of it. Stella and her faux shower…what the hell was that for? It's not like Danny was going to actually marry her. He was a player. He'd use women for what he wanted then just drop them off. Like he'd done to Cindy and that other girl and…..

She sighed. She'd been sitting in the car staring at the window for the last 2 hours and thinking. She couldn't let this tramp ruin Danny's life. She just couldn't stand by and watch the man she loved and KNEW wanted to be with her…..falling for this slut's trap.

Opening the car door, she got out and headed into the building. She knew precisely where they lived since TJ had made a point on more than one occasion to 'announce' to everyone that they'd taken the apartment just across and down from his. Another sign they were after only one thing from him.

What infuriated Lindsay was that if she was this great cheerleader and hotshot bunny...then what the hell did she need to be stealing Lindsay's boyfriend for? The hussy could have any of the men she wanted, and probably had. So what did she want with Danny??

Up the stairs she prowled like an animal on the hunt.


	9. Visitor

5 a.m.

Amazing how the sound of a gun cocking in a silent bedroom can sound like an explosion.

It wasn't so much the sound that woke RJ up as the cold metal of the muzzle pressed under her chin that made her open her eyes.

"What the—" and a blink or two and she heard Danny.

"Lindsay? What the hell're you doing? Get that gun the fuc-"

"I'm doing this for _you_, Danny. I'm getting rid of the poison that's ruined your mind and tore you away from me!" the CSI as she threw back the covers and grabbed RJ's arm dragging her out of the bed..

Danny wasn't stupid and he knew if he made one move to thwart Lindsay she'd shoot. He normally might have risked it but with the gun pressed to RJ's face that wasn't an option to even consider. He sat up slowly, hands in the air. "Linds…think about this. You don't wanna go this far." A look shot at the clock before blue eyes jerked back to the girls. TJ would be out on her run as always in the mornings. Great. "Just let her go and we'll talk. Hell I'll even take you out for a cup of coffee down the street. Get the hell out of here, whadaya say for that, huh?"

She looked at Danny for a moment, and if this had been a month ago she might have considered it. But now it had gone too far and she was in a murderous rage. "Don't you see what she's done? She's destroyed us both! She slid right into your bed and had you chasing after her like some lovesick puppy and NOW she's got this bastard inside of her!" And the gun moved from RJ's face to the baby and Danny panicked further.

"Lindsay!! Don't!!" he nearly shouted, jumping to his knees still on the bed as she was dragging RJ backwards. He slowly stepped off of the bed and forced himself to calm down. His histrionics weren't' going to help this end peacefully. _Think, d…THINK._ "L-Lindsay….c'mon now…let's just sit and talk this out. It's all ridiculous. I know what you're saying…and yanno maybe you're right."

RJ tensed and shot a look at him for a heartbeat and when their eyes met, she calmed again. _Only saying it to keep her calm._

Lindsay watched him for a moment….and her grip had started to ease on the blonde's arm, but then she went back into psycho stage and the fingers tightened even harder. RJ yelped and fought the urge to jerk free, but she didn't see a way out of this where someone wasn't going to get seriously hurt.

"Lindsay, please…listen to me…." Danny begged softer now, taking a few steps closer to the pair but keeping away still. "If you just let her go and we talk then no one will know about this and everything will be fine between us."

Lindsay growled softly. "You're lying. Just like you lied to Cindy and Danna and Marie!" she spit out.

Danny blinked again. "Linds..they were all before you anyway. And they dumped me! They never meant anything."

"Precisely. Just like I never did!"

"Now that's not true. You weren't like them. They were just…flings. But you were special."

RJ closed her eyes as the muzzle of the gun was shoved harder against the baby and she felt him start kicking and throwing a tantrum. Stress that the mother feels is always related to the baby. Well then this kid should have been doing cartwheels. And it felt like he was.

Danny thought for a moment and took another step closer. "Lindsay….darling…." _GOD how it killed him to use any term of endearment on that bitch right now. But he knew he had to. It was the only way to keep her at least a little calm. _"Gimme the gun…let's get Outta here and go talk in my place." A hand reached out tentatively for the gun that was holding his baby and its mother hostage.

She snarled and shoved the gun harder into RJ's side and the blonde couldn't help but howl in pain.

"Lindsay, goddammit! Listen to me!" he shouted but then realized all too late that that was the wrong thing to do.

"You'll never understand, will you?" She said softly as if all the fight had left her and she cocked the gun once more, her arm around RJ's throat tightening as the CSI closed her eyes for a moment before…….

All hell literally broke loose.

TJ had come back and was about to unlock the door when she saw her sister's keys hanging in the lock and instantly she drew her gun. She was about to push open the door when she heard Danny yell and she froze for a heartbeat but she knew that if he was that close to losing it, it was going to be too late in the next breath. She turned the knob and shoved the door open, Lindsay turned and saw her and brought the gun up to fire off four rounds at the door.

TJ threw herself to the floor and rolled not being able to fire at Lindsay since she had RJ right there in front of her. Lindsay's shots hit the door jam and the wall across the hallway as RJ elbowed her hard in the stomach and when she lost her grip on the detective, Danny reached out to grab RJ and dragged her towards himself, spinning to keep her out of the way of the shooting and diving towards the other side of the couch. When he had her apart from Lindsay, TJ aimed and shot three times. Once hitting her in the shoulder, but when the other two flew past her and she glared at the brunette on the floor, aimed at her again, and fired. TJ tried to dodge out of the way but the bullet hit her in the side when she rolled again and she shrieked in pain.

The grin that crossed Lindsay's face was maniacal enough to scare even Satan himself as she walked over to the wounded CSI on the floor. "Well at least you're going to die a hero, huh?"

TJ saw her life flash in front of her. The blood oozing from her side was enough to make her dizzy and in a feeble last attempt she tried to lift the gun for what would have been a killing shot at Lindsay but the effort was too much. The hand dropped back to the floor and she laid there just waiting for it.

Lindsay wiped the tears away from her sight with the back of her good arm and lifted the gun once more to fire, but there was a sudden shout.

"LINDSAY!" Danny hollered as he came up from behind the couch on his knees, aiming one of the 2 secondary guns they had hidden in the apartment taped under the coffee table.

Lindsay spun to look at him and a growl seeing him and the gun and she brought up her own once more at him. "Go ahead, Danny! Shoot me! You can't do it! You know why? Because you're a pussy. You've always been! I owned you from moment **one** and you _loved_ it!" That slow walk back towards the couch, a smug smirk on her face. "You still love me. I don't know why you let that whore chase you away. She was nothing. Just a piece of ass, that's fine! I forgive you. Come back with me and I'll take care of them both. You'll never have to worry again."

Danny struggled with that inner demon that was screaming at him to shoot her. Kill her. Get it over with. For so long he'd wanted to and now he even had an excuse. But then….she was right. He couldn't. She was someone he had known for a while and he still had a thought she was just in a jealous fit. This would all work out.

TJ coughed and mumbled, "Do it, Danny….please…she'll kill us all!"

Lindsay laughed and shook her head. "You won't. I know you won't." And as she started to take a shot at him, there was another shot from behind and the bullet ripped into her side from TJ's last ditch effort to stop her. Lindsay screamed as the bullet tore through her and when she turned to fire at the downed CSI, Danny let go a shot that hit her in the leg and as she was falling, she fired blindly at him before one more shot in the chest put her down for good.

Dead silence once more enveloped the apartment.

For a full three minutes nothing moved until Danny finally sat up and saw RJ curled up next to him on the floor. "Ry? Come on….it's all right. We gotta go help T—" but something wasn't right. And he felt his heart beating harder. "Ryan? RJ? C-c'mon, baby….it's gonna be all right….you can open your eyes now….come on!" He pulled her into his lap and when he had her turned onto her back that's when he saw the bloodstain as it grew. One of the bullets had ricocheted and caught her in the side and blood was rapidly spreading and staining the shirt she was wearing and Danny went full-mode panic. He gently patted her face, "Ryan! Wake up! Come on now….listen to me!!" But it wasn't working. He looked over at TJ who had passed out after the effort of the last shot she took and he stretched and reached over for the phone and dialed 911………….


	10. Til Death

Hospitals were cold places.

One may think that because they deal in saving lives that it can't be viewed like that.

But as Danny sat in the chair for the fourth straight day in a row beside the bed with the unconscious Ryan in it, he hated them. To him they meant nothing but heartache and death and he didn't like any of it.

After the cops and ambulances had arrived at the apartment three days ago, they had loaded TJ onto a stretcher and raced her off and were in the process of putting RJ on one as well but Danny was panicked and scared and didn't want to let her go. They finally pried her away from him but only after there was a call put in to Mac at home that morning telling him there had been multiple gunshots reported at the brownstone and then Danny's frantic 911 call minutes later.

Calling Stella on the way to the apartment, they secured the crime scene and when Mac saw the destruction of it all and Lindsay shot well over five times and dead on the floor it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. But the important thing now was Danny.

Three cops were holding the younger CSI back as he fought desperately to go with RJ as she was wheeled out and once he even got an arm free and his right fist collided with one of the uniform's jaws in an effort to break free. Mac walked over and calmed the boy down, but not before they had the handcuffs on him only to keep him from tearing everyone else around apart. Mac sat him on the couch and demanded the story.

For the third time that morning, the CSI related how he and Ryan were asleep and Lindsay came in with a gun. She threatened to shoot Ry then the baby and then TJ came back from her run and the shooting started.

Mac sighed heavily as he watched the sheet covered body on the floor. "That's it? So she shot the girls?"

Danny nodded, tears streaming down his face. "Mac, she shot 'em! She shot TJ and was going to finish her off when I got her attention and then she started shootin' at me and….I dunno I guess a shot musta bounced from somewhere and it…it…." And his blue eyes shifted to the pool o blood where RJ had been laying beside him.

Stella looked at the body under the sheet and sighed and then went to work counting the bullet holes around. She knew they'd be taken off of the case but that was fine. She didn't want to co come near this one with a 10 foot pole. She walked over to Mac and Danny and stood nearby listening to it all.

"I gotta go to the hospital, Mac…please…." Danny begged softly.

Mac nodded and looked up at Stella. "Can you take him? I'll stay here. I know the brass is going to be crawling all over this one."

Stella smiled and nodded and reached over to help Danny up, ordering the cuffs be taken off and then she took him down to the SUV and to the hospital. They were at the nurses' station in the ER and were told that both girls had been taken to surgery. TJ had lost a lot of blood but the wound didn't look too bad really when it was all cleaned up but RJ…..

"Wh-what?" Danny gulped, eyes narrowing at the older woman.

"We're not sure yet…but you can wait in the room down at the end of the hallway." And she pointed down the way.

Stella wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led the boy down to the designated room and for the next six hours they waited. Finally the doctor came in and told them that TJ would be fine. They stitched her up and were filling her up with more blood and she was going to be in a room in an hour to visit.

"What about….?" Danny asked quietly.

"The detective? Well I haven't heard anything. Let me go see if I can find anything out or you." he said and left the room.

"Well that's good news for TJ," Stella said, a pat to Danny's arm. She had only ever seen him like this once before. When Louie was beaten by the Tanglewood boys. But this time it seemed….different. "She'll be all right, Danny." She said softly.

He merely nodded, more empty than anything.

That had been 3 days ago.

Yesterday they determined that even after a valiant struggle, the baby wouldn't make it and would be stillborn so they took it in a cesarean to make it easier for Ryan to heal and get back to normal, assuring Danny that there would be hardly a scar on her. As if that mattered now.

In a fit of outright rage, Danny was seriously thinking of putting a bullet in his own head. What was the sense of it all? He'd wanted to protect her and his son. He'd been doing a damn good job, too. She'd even done what he'd asked and taken the desk job so he wouldn't…….worry about them.

And or the hundredth time in the last 72 hours he dropped his head and cried.

He didn't talk to anyone. He didn't eat, or leave her side. When he slept, he stayed in the chair even though hospital policy forbid overnight visitors usually, Mac had to pull some strings to get them to allow Danny to stay. He held her hand and willed her to open her eyes. To look at him. To come back to him. Mac, Sheldon, Don, Stella…all came by. Even Adam. But Danny didn't even look up at them.

He had to name the baby for a funeral service and he named him _Daniel Dominick Messer, Jr_. At least his son would have a headstone and a full funeral. But Danny wasn't going. TJ was awake and knew they both should go, but she also knew he wasn't going to leave RJ. At least until Stella and Mac insisted that he had to be there. So he sat in the front row of the church as the pastor read on about a life taken before it had even had the chance to…….

Well whatever the rest was said. Danny didn't hear it. He'd tuned it all out and just sat there. Empty.

As soon as the thing was over he was back in the hospital. Jerking off the coat and tie and dropping them on the small couch on the other side of the room, he took his place in the chair again and took her hand.

Day five brought slim fingers tightening around his that morning to wake him up and when he looked at her, those green eyes he always got lost in were smiling up at him and he leaped off of the chair and grabbed her in a hug minding the tubes and such and cried all over again. He had her back. Right now that was the best miracle he could have asked for. Smothering her in little kisses and making her laugh, even though it hurt, he pulled back just a bit to look into her eyes and his smile disappeared or a moment. "Ry…" he said softly, but she pressed fingers to his lips and shook her head slightly.

"I know….it'll be all right." The smallest of smiles coming to her lips. "So we try again, hm? And this time get it right…" And those same fingers reached up to brush away his tears.

"I'm so sorry…' he whispered. "I should have—"

"Danny…please…you did what you had to do. And you did it very well…don't worry. After the wedding we can get to work on it right away."

"Yeah but Ry, I—" he started then froze. "Wedding?"

Nod. "I said yes before this whole thing happened." Then a pout. "Didn't you get my IM? That day when you said….." a snort. "Damn message service!"

Danny didn't know whether to shout or cry or jump up and down so he just settled or sitting on the edge of the bed and holding her. "First thing when you're out of here we go to the city clerk and get it done."

"And you think your mother will like that? Her baby boy married by some city official?" she said, teasingly.

"I got something to show you….now I guess we can consider it a wedding present." He said, kissing her temple.

"What is it?"

"You'll see." Evil smirk.

"Danny!"

"Ryan!"

She pouted and he just shook his head. "Works on you, not me…remember? I can take your pout."

"I hate you." she grumbled.

"Of course you do. That's why you're marrying me."

"So let's go now! I wanna see!" she said, bright little grin. She was definitely getting her playfulness back fast.

He shook his head. "Nope! Not till the doctor says yer 100 percent, sweetheart. _Then _we go to the clerk _THEN_ you get your surprise."

She yawned and snuggled into his arms and her eyes closed. She was tired and she hurt, but she knew the hurt in his heart was far greater and he'd need a lot of time and talk to get over something like this.


	11. The Loft

Futures Matter

At least that's what they always say in moments of crisis and despair.

Another two days in the hospital and RJ and TJ were released but only under strict orders to stay off their feet at home and NO work for another 8 weeks. Danny swore to watch over them and Mac approved the request for family leave for the CSI. Besides, Mac had things to sort out and explain which he knew he'd never be able to do.

True to his word, on the way home, they stopped at the city clerk's office – you really didn't think he was going to wait for another 8 weeks, did you? – and helping the girls inside, going slow, they went to the Records clerk and a quick ceremony and Danny and Ryan were pronounced man and wife before they headed back to the SUV and home.

Recuperating takes rest and patience. Neither of which RJ wanted any of after she slept the first two days away in her own bed again. Danny made sure they both ate and stayed calm and quiet, even bringing the Wii into his and RJ's room for her for something to do. TJ was infinitely easier since she was happy with just the music and a few books. They were both feeling better 2 weeks later and RJ started bugging him about the 'surprise'.

"When you're ready." He only said.

"But you promised that you'd show me when I got Outta the hospitaaaaaal," she whined.

Danny snorted as he sat the tray with lunch on it over her lap and settled on the bed beside her. "I said, young missy, that when the doctor said you were 100 percent." And a look at her sideways. "You have a photographic memory. Don't try and BS me to think I didn't say that."

She stuck out her tongue at him and began working on the soup and sandwiches, finishing half, giving him the other half and curling up against his side. Eyes closed and she yawned as she watched the end of some cooking show on the TV across the room.

"Tomorrow?" she asked a good 45 minutes later.

"Ryan Jennifer Messer, If you don't stop it…." He said in a soft warning tone as he turned the page of the TV Guide but didn't look up at her.

"Ooooooh I'm soooooo scared." She said with a snort.

"That's it…" Danny sighed and shook his head, and then suddenly he flung the magazine away he'd been reading and turned and pounced on top of her, a squeak barely able to escape as she tried to scramble away – but really not that fast – from him.

--

Ten weeks went by and the doctor finally gave the thumbs up on clearing the girls and as they had been relatively fine the last 4 weeks of their recuperating, TJ cooking a lot more and RJ and Danny….well…working on that little issue to rectify the other matter between them. The pasta helped.

But finally, there was a phone call and Danny called the girls into the main room and told them, "Aight, you two. I have a surprise for you both-"

"If I had a nickel every time he said _that_ to me," RJ said in a giggle to her sister, cutting Danny off in mid sentence.

Danny stared at her. "Ryaaaaaan."

Big innocent eyes at him. "Sweetheart?"

"Get your coats." He said and headed for the door.

"Used t'be he'd get it for me…" the blonde grumbled playfully as she snatched it off the hook by the door and a squeal as he swatted her bottom as she went past him out the open door. TJ merely laughed at them and tugged on her own coat as she followed her sister out of the apartment.

--

Thirty minutes later they drove into a warehouse district near the docks and to one of the larger buildings. Huge and grey on the outside but a lot more windows than RJ remembered.

"I know this place….: the blonde muttered softly as she watched out the window when they got nearer and when Danny drove the SUV up to the large garage type door and reached up to push a button on a remote on his visor, the door rose and he drove the car in, stopping on a platform.

"Danny?" TJ said and he only shot her a grin in the rear view mirror.

There was a hum and the SUV began to rise on the platform and after a few seconds the lit stopped and he jumped out of the car, running around to the passenger side and opening both front and second doors and helping the girls out. The confused looks on their faces was priceless and he took both by the hands and led them along the short walkway to an open place where they came to a set of double doors and he unlocked one of the doors and opened it. "Your new palace, my princesses…." He said and bowed, a hand sweeping towards the inside of the building.

The girls' jaws dropped as they walked into the loft. The double doors opened into a foyer of sorts where 20 yards ahead was a large kitchen. Off to the left of that was a living room slightly sunken with a huge 6 foot flat-screen TV and floor to ceiling windows. Walking to the right was a large master-type bedroom and a smaller room connected made up as a nursery with a crib and toys and…everything that they would need. Obviously this was Danny and Ryan's side and a look across the way towards the left on the other side of the living room was another master bedroom, filled with bookshelves built in and obviously TJ's. Her room also had a door out to the large roof garden/patio and there was a separate door for that as well near the kitchen. The loft was near 30,000 square feet but…

"And downstairs there's all sorts of things. B-ball court, track for TJ to run when the weather won't allow it….there's even a batting cage down there. Got a few real-time video games, the pool table's there and the whole building is insulated and climate controlled."

They both looked at each other and back at him. Blink.

Danny just grinned. "I talked to my uncle and a couple of his pals and they all got together and helped me get this place together. I had some money saved up….and…" he looked at RJ and walked over to her, his hands sliding onto her shoulders and down her arms. Lifting her left hand and kissing the ring on her finger but his eyes never leaving hers. "I failed once….but this is for the future. _Our_ future…." And a wicked little grin. "And his…" and his hand slid across her stomach as he leaned close and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I hate sweet…" TJ grumbled playfully as she headed for the kitchen and began looking all through the pots and pans and drawers and such.

"Danny….." RJ said softly, curling up against him. "It's wonderful. Thank you."

He held her close, kissing the top of her head and closing his eyes. "It's all gonna be right this time, Ry. I swear."

--

A few months later….Ryan indeed found herself 7 months pregnant – as a matter of fact _very_ pregnant – with twins and the tests all confirmed that they were going to be parents of twins. Girls, to be exact. So of course there had to be two cribs and two more of everything. The nursery had already been painted in pastel colors all over and the toys were mostly stuffed animals for now.

The apartment was cleaned out and all the stuff brought to the loft and in a matter of a few days they were all settled in. TJ and Danny went back to work, RJ retired from the force since it seemed pretty obvious she wasn't in much of a mode to go back to work.

Actually if it had been up to TJ she would have retired as well, but Danny needed a partner…especially since RJ worried about him and this way TJ could watch over him.

As the clock rang again, Danny grumbled and threw it across the room only to curl up against a giggling blonde.

"That wasn't nice." She mumbled softly.

" 'Nice' isn't in my vocabulary until either that first cup of coffee or after 11am. Whichever comes first." He grumbled softly and slipped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. "At least to anything but you, my love."

A yawn and she whispered, "You have to get ready for work…."

"I'll call Mac….take a personal day…" he muttered in her ear as he closed his eyes again.

"Suuure use up all your days now..then leave me alone with your spawn. Bastard." She said, poking him in the ribs.

" 'ey!" he yelped and grabbed her hand, shoving it under his head to hold her still. "Go to sleep, blondie."

Another sigh and she curled up against him and fell back asleep.

_((All right so this is the end of the original concept…..so the question remains..do we go on? All if favor lemme know. I have more than enough ideas for this little family's future. Thanks to everyone for the nice words and the backup. You're all great. Stay tuned for more fun. Sin))_


End file.
